gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultorultor
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Keroro1keroro1 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Владимир Hi there The staff of this wiki has moved to a new site a few months ago to GrandTheftWiki.com, and left this wiki behind, and its starting to get into chaos, so I decided to adopt this wiki to prevent that to happen and I believe there is a community disscusion about this subject, here is a link:http://gta.wikia.com/User_blog:WikisEditor/Inactive_Bureaucrats , and some of the things I'll do here is add rules with there isn't and promote new active admins to help out other users, and also fix the spam and damaged contents, please I would like your opinion on this subject, thank you. WikisEditor 17:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Bravo! Thanks for adding logos for vehicles, it really helped out with info. Happy editing! Af1105 00:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Good Job Good Job for uploading all these car logos keep it up please.WikisEditor 12:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) San Andreas City? I see you uploaded a picture of this mod... is it real? Is it done? I MUST HAVE IT! Thanks! Ben Again 20:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I found it from here http://www.flickr.com/photos/10608550@N05/page2/ Ultorultor 10:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC) FlyU6 Hi, i have decided to revert "FlyU6" back to FlyUS for several reasons: *What is the U6 about? In the case of "US", it's the country it is based in, so based on relevance, FlyU6 does not make much sense. *The second letter/number after the U has a curve that starts much earlier than what a 6 should have, compare 6''' and '''S. If put in simple terms, the letter is more like an "S" than a "6". *Did you read the slogan name? "Live a little, Fly with US", a reference to the company name itself. I think it is obvious that it is FlyUS, not FlyU6, and if you still disagree, post it on my talk page GTANiKoTalk 13:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) vehicles logos hi there i was wondering, because you have done the company logos for most industrial vehicles on gta iv, could it be possible to get all the company logos which appear on a yankee on gta iv, this would be most helpful to me thanks tom ? You are amazing! How you got all this nice pics? -- Ilan xd 14:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Which picture? -Ultorultor 14:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :All those logos and weapons pics. They are realy nice. You play GTA IV?-- Ilan xd 14:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm sorry man, but I can't, I'm just a patroller (Rollback user) here, not an Admin. Ask User:Dan the Man 1983 or User:McJeff. -- Ilan xd 15:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) GTAV Images Today you uploaded some Grand Theft Auto 5 images. Are these the images I uploaded but were taken down? If so thanks a bunch for reuploading :D and please edit the photo description and give me credit for them would you? Cheers, GrandTheftFreak 16:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Images and image names Hey bud, couple things. First I added the GTAV screenshot template to MediaWiki:Licensing like you asked Dan to on his talk page. Second, you probably haven't seen this yet, but I wrote down a new policy for image names on the wiki, it's at GTA Wiki:Image Policy#Image names. So if you could follow that guideline in the future when you upload images it'd be very much appreciated. Especially since we're getting so many GTAV images uploaded and I want to keep them organized as they come in so it doesn't turn into something I have to clean up later. Thanks. Jeff (talk| ) 16:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for adding the permissions to my Up-n-Atom image. I did not know how to go back and edit this image once I learned about the correct image policy, and it's still a mystery to me why this image remained when all my others (including one that followed the image policy to the letter) were deleted. McJeff was not very helpful. Now if I could only change the filename... Thanks again! MyTatuo 19:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Sir, can you please tell me what software do you use to Open/View GTA IV's texture files. Thank You.Quickscopa 23:46, August 15, 2012 (UTC)